Together and Again
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Depois de algum tempo de felicidade os choques de vontades do dia a dia começam a colocar à prova o amor de Mizu e a perseverança de Tsuki. Fic em parceria Nchan e UchihaDarkMoon.
1. Duas

Mizu e Tsuki já tinham um ano morando juntas, até então. Naquela manhã, a morena saíra primeiro para trabalhar e deixara a menor dormindo. Esta acordou logo, e ainda ficou no quarto, olhando a aliança de compromisso em seu dedo. Tsuki fazia faculdade de direito de tarde e de manhã havia arrumado um estágio na área. Nesse momento dirigia até o escritório, ora ou outra lembrando-se da namorada. Eram muito felizes, nada poderia estar melhor. Mizu também acordou logo e ainda ficou no quarto, olhando a aliança de compromisso em seu dedo.

A garota tomou banho e foi para sua clínica. Passou a tarde toda lá, tratando de alguns pássaros. Chegou em casa logo no começo da noite, e de novo, foi tomar banho.

Tsuki chegara uma hora antes de Mizu, tomara um banho e fora para a cama depois de se secar, mas ficara completamente nua. Dormia em sua cama com Mizu, o estágio e a faculdade acabavam com a garota.

- Tsuki... - Mizu subiu na cama. Tinha uma sainha azul e blusa branca. - Olha o que eu fiz hoje... - ergueu a saia e abriu as pernas para a morena. Tinha um piercing no sexo lisinho. - Gosta? - riu.

- Mizu? - Tsuki acordava aos poucos, mas quando viu o piercing da namorada, acordou de vez. - Nossa, ficou mais gostosa... Não sabia que tinha vontade de fazer um.

- Sim, eu sempre quis. E o próximo vai ser no peito. - fez a namorada apertar seu seio esquerdo.

- Hum... - Tsuki olhou Mizu de cima a baixo, ficando excitada.

Com o tempo de convivência, Mizu e Tsuki adquiriram muito da personalidade uma da outra. Mizu ficou mais solta na cama e Tsuki, mas comedida e delicada, como Mizu costumava ser.

- Acho que vai ficar legal... – Mizu olhava a morena.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Tsuki sorriu e ficou envergonhada com a forma que era olhada por Mizu. - Doeu? Nunca tive coragem de por ai...

- Doeu, mas foi gostoso... É estranho... - Mizu levou um dedinho ali, e começou a esfregar.

- Mizu... Anda tão safadinha ultimamente. - Tsuki sentiu sua intimidade ficar molhada.

- Eu? Não, não... – Mizu sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo os longos e brilhantes fios castanhos se mexerem. Enfiou aquele mesmo dedo com que se tocara na boca da namorada, tirando e colocando.

- Hummm... - Tsuki sugava o dedo de Mizu, enquanto levava a outra mão dela a sua intimidade, mostrando como estava molhada ali.

Mizu esfregava com força e rapidez o sexo da namorada. - Quero ser comida, Tsu-chan... - gemeu.

- Iie... Hoje quem vai comer aqui é você. Faz tanto tempo que você não faz isso comigo. Aahh... - deitou e se abriu mais, estava à mercê de Mizu.

- Ok, ok... - sorriu e apertou um peito de Tsuki, começando a sugá-lo enquanto sua mão trabalhava por dentro da intimidade desta.

- Aaaahhh... Miiii... – Tsuki mexia os quadris, deliciada com tudo - Quero mais, Mi. Mais... Onegai...

- Mas que safada você é... – Mizu desceu e beijou a intimidade de Tsuki, lentamente.

- Humm... Ahhh... – a morena passava uma das mãos em seus seios, enquanto a outra ia pra perna de Mizu, acariciando ali.

- Coloca um piercing aqui também, gatinha... – Mizu enfiava o dedo dentro da menina.

- Faço o que você quiser, mas onegai... Eu preciso, amor...

- Calminha, amor... – Mizu sorriu e lambeu ali.

- Aaaahhhhhh... – Tsuki gemeu alto, exatamente por isso havia comprado uma cobertura que era única no andar e colocara isolamento no apartamento inteiro.

- Hmmm... – Mizu lambeu e lambeu, esfregando.

- Mizu... Hmmm... Que língua... Gostosa... – a maior se contorcia de desejo.

- É... Eu sou toda gostosa... - Mizu enfiava dos dedos na vagina da garota.

- Aaahhhh... – Tsuki segurou o cabelo da namorada, mas não forçou. Rebolava na boca da garota.

- Ahn... – Mizu deu tapinhas ali, chupando. - Hmm... - levou a mão entre as pernas, masturbando-se depressa. A mão movia bem rápido ali. - Ohhh...

- Mizu... Vem aqui pra eu te chupar também. Ahhh... – Tsuki puxou a namorada, ficando em posição invertida com a garota - Que visão magnífica... - lambeu a intimidade dela, metendo a língua na entradinha rosada de Mizu.

Mizu, por sua vez, voltou a lamber e passar bem rápido a língua no sexo de Tsuki. Esfregava seus seios na barriga da morena.

Tsuki usava seu piercing na língua em contato com o recém-colocado de Mizu para dar mais prazer à garota. Gemia cada vez mais com a forma com que Mizu lhe chupava.

- Ahnn... Ahnn... - Mizu esfregava seu sexo ali, muito excitada. Levantou-se agora só com a blusa e a intimidade de fora.

- Vou pegar meu brinquedo... - sorriu.

- Oh... Mizu, anda tão safada... - Tsuki esfregava sua intimidade, se preparando para o que viria a seguir.

Mizu pegou seu brinquedo de cor verde, e sentou-se em frente à namorada, começando a introduzí-lo em si mesma.

- Oh... – Tsuki ficou maravilhada com a visão. - Esse que tem duas pontas, amor? - olhava a garota, sentindo-se, se possível, ficar mais excitada ainda.

- Aham... Mas eu primeiro. – disse Mizu.

- Tudo bem, minha safadinha. - foi até Mizu e ficou lambendo os seios grandes da garota.

- Ahh... Ahnn... – Mizu rebolava no brinquedinho, colocando-o para dentro, fazendo uma abertura grande em seu sexo.

- Mizu... Eu também quero... Esse dá pra nós duas... – disse Tsuki que esfregava sua intimidade, não deixando de chupar os seios da namorada.

- Vem... Vem, Tsuki... – Mizu pegou na outra ponta, direcionando ao sexo de Tsuki. - Ahhh... - movia-se balançando os seios bonitos.

- Aahhh... - Tsuki fez como Mizu disse, encaixando o brinquedo em si, ficando coladinha à outra. Seus seios se tocavam, balançando juntos, levando ambas à loucura.

- Ahhnn... Tsuki... Tsuki... – Mizu gritava. Rebolava fazendo o brinquedo afundar no sexo de ambas. Ficou por cima de Tsuki, metendo o brinquedo nela, que conforme o fazia, também afundava em si. - Aaahhhh...

- Mizu... Aahhh... Ahhhh... - Mizu fazia Tsuki delirar mais e mais a cada vez que transavam. - Assim mesmo... Hmmmm...

- Ahhhhn... – Mizu empurrava para dentro da morena, fazendo o brinquedo ficar molhado de seu prazer. - Gosta de ser comida?

Os peitos de ambas se esfregavam.

- Hai... Ahhh... Amo ser comida por você, Mizu... - segurou os peitos da outra, lambendo e sugando com certa força.

- Ohh... – Mizu empurrava-se loucamente no brinquedo, pulando e movendo os seios. - Ann... Ann... - segurou seu peito e olhou para Tsuki, chupando-o na frente dela.

- Hmmm... Hmm... – Tsuki colocou os seios de Mizu na boca, gemia baixinho e olhava a namorada, amava quando ela lhe olhava com aqueles olhos, cheios de prazer. Sugou mais, não deixando de olhar por um único instante para Mizu.

- Vou gozar... – Mizu disse enquanto pulava e rebolava, estocando Tsuki, por consequência. - Annnn... - choramingou.

- Isso meu amor, goza que eu também vou gozar. Ahhh... - Tsuki ajudava Mizu a penetrar a si mesma e a ela, forçando a garota a ir pra baixo mais rápido.

- Aaaaannn! - Mizu gozou sobre das duas, deitando-se ao lado e lambendo o que tirava da intimidade.- Hmm... - esfregava ali.

Tsuki gozou um pouco antes de Mizu, gritando alto de prazer, principalmente quando a namorada gozou, melando as duas.

- Quer mais é, safada?

- Aham... - riu, lambendo a mão com que se tocara.

- Me dá isso aqui, então... – Tsuki pegou o brinquedinho de Mizu, esfregando nas intimidades da garota - Quer ele ainda? Aqui... - esfregou na vagina. - Ou aqui... - esfregou no ânus da namorada.

- Atrás... - lambia o dedo.

- Pode deixar. - antes de enfiar qualquer coisa ali, levantou as pernas de Mizu, deixando estas em seu ombro. Lambeu aquele lugar tão intimo de Mizu, não queria machucar a namorada, prepararia muito bem ela antes.

- Ah... – Mizu chupava seu dedo indicador, puxando os mamilos.

Tsuki lambia sem parar, até que enfiou um dedo ali, sentindo certa resistência.

- Sempre é assim, amor. Não acredito que ainda não se acostumou.

- Coloca logo o brinquedo...

- Vou acabar te machucando, meu amor. – disse Tsuki, receosa.

- Não vai... To acostumada. – Mizu pegou o brinquedo e o enterrou ali. - Ahn... - ondulou o corpo.

- Acha que... Não brinco sozinha quando você não está?

- Eu achava, mas agora tenho certeza... É muito cachorra. - Tsuki tomou posse do brinquedo, metendo-o em Mizu sem parar.

- Ah... Ah... Ah... - rebolava. - Me chama disso de novo... Fala mal de mim, Tsuki... Eu mereço, sou muito pervertida.

- Minha cachorra. - meteu mais fundo o vibrador - Safada. - lambeu as nádegas de Mizu. - Minha putinha... - virou Mizu, lambendo a intimidade dela enquanto metia o vibrador naquele ânus apertadinho.

- Isso... Isso... Sou sua putinha... – Mizu esfregava muito rápido o próprio clitóris, já suada.

Tsuki estava muito excitada, fazia pouco tempo que Mizu ficara daquele jeito, mas já estava amando aquela mudança na garota. Enfiou a língua na vagina de Mizu, enquanto não parava de meter o vibrador nela.

- Ahh... Ah... Ah... – Mizu arfava feito uma cachorrinha, abrindo bem as pernas.

- Isso mesmo, Mizu. Geme bastante pra mim... Hmmm...

- Hmmm... Vou de novo... – Mizu gritou.

Tsuki aumentou as estocadas com o vibrador e com a língua, ansiosa por sentir o gosto da namorada em sua boca.

- Aaahhh! - não demorou muito e a menina gozou.

Tsuki chupou a intimidade de Mizu, não deixando nada escapar de sua boca. Tirou o vibrador, deitando-se ao lado desta.

- Hmm... - a menor suspirou.

- Dorme minha linda, dorme. – Tsuki fez Mizu deitar em seu peito.

- Não to com sono. - vestiu-se de novo.

- Tem certeza? - olhou pela janela - Já está tarde, se quiser, dorme um pouco que logo eu trago algo pra você comer.

- Tenho certeza. - Mizu abaixou-se e beijou a namorada. - Hm...

Correspondeu ao beijo, puxando Mizu para cima de si.

- Amanhã vou fazer o que me pediu.

- Vai botar o piercing...? - o sexo melado de Mizu estava sobre o de Tsuki.

- Hai. - sorriu, esfregando as intimidades. - Vou aproveitar e fazer aquela tatoo que to querendo fazer faz tempo.

- A garota que pôs em mim, tinha um no mamilo. Ela me mostrou. – disse Mizu.

- Sei... E acha que ela põe em mim?

- Acho.

- Então vamos comigo amanhã, assim eu coloco o piercing e faço a tatto e você coloca o outro que tá querendo. – Tsuki pegou na bunda de Mizu, apertando.

- Pode ser. – Mizu sorriu, lambendo o pescoço da outra.

- Não cansa, minha cachorrinha? –Tsuki riu.

- Haha, vou agendar com ela. – Mizu levantou-se, abrindo-se toda para provocar Tsuki e foi para a sala.

- Ainda vou enlouquecer com essa garota. - disse Tsuki a si mesma. Ficou mais um pouco na cama, mas não aguentando ficar sozinha, foi à sala procurar por Mizu.

- Ok... Até amanhã, gata. – Mizu falava ao telefone, deitada com as pernas para a cima. A sainha não cobria nada, na verdade.

- Falava com quem? – Tsuki sentou ao lado de Mizu, não deixando de notar que as intimidades dela estavam aparecendo.

- Com a garota do piercing. Ela me deu o celular e eu liguei.

- E aí, marcou? – Tsuki não tirava os olhos do meio das pernas dela.

- Sim. Amanhã de tarde. – Mizu fechava e abria as pernas.

- Certo... Vai ficar me provocando até quando? – Tsuki segurou as pernas de Mizu, deixando estas abertas para si.

- Ahaha. Boba... – a garota levantou-se.

- Você não presta. - Tsuki deu um tapa no bumbum de Mizu e foi para a cozinha.

- Ai, Tsuki!

- Minha delícia, vai comer o quê? - perguntou da cozinha, olhando para a geladeira aberta.

- Ah, uma fruta. - abaixou-se e pegou, mordendo.

- Fresquinha como sempre. - fez um sanduíche com o pão de forma que estava na mesa. Pegou um refrigerante na geladeira.

- Por que eu gosto de frutas? - ergueu a sombracelha.

- Não, porque você não come nada que não seja saudável.

- Aff...


	2. Três?

No dia seguinte Tsuki foi com Mizu colocar os piercings e fazer a tatto, havia gostado bastante da garota que era dona do local.

– Bem, quem vai ser a primeira? - perguntou a garota de cabelos longos e bem dourados, com olhos cor de mel, belos peitos médios e redondinhos, cobertos somente por um lenço amarrado nas costas e jeans de cintura baixa.

– Pode ser eu mesma. - falou Tsuki - A Mizu já fez um ontem, ela pode esperar.

– É, mostra o seu pra ela, Imani. - disse Mizu.

– A Mizu falou tanto desse seu piercing ontem que eu estou muito curiosa para ver.

– Claro. - disse a loura, desamarrando o lenço e mostrando os peitos às duas. Tinha um piercing roxo no mamilo esquerdo.

– Bonito. - disse Tsuki, olhando para os seios e para o piercing - Acho que vou querer fazer um desse também.

– Obrigada. - a menina amarrou de novo o lenço.

– Bem, vamos logo com isso. O meu da língua não doeu nada, mas na genital...

– Ok. Tira a roupa. – pediu Imani.

– Hai. - levantou a saia e tirou a calcinha, sentando completamente envergonhada na cadeira.

– Tira tudo, fofa. - a loira foi até Tsuki e a beijou na boca.

– Por quê? - se espantou com o atrevimento da loira e olhou Mizu.

– Calma, Tsuki. É só para quebrar o gelo. - disse Mizu.

– Ok... - tirou o resto da roupa, não vendo necessidade naquilo.

– Relaxa, amor... - Mizu abraçou a namorada por trás, apertando os seios dela. Imani higienizou o local, e começou a furar a intimidade da morena.

– Ai. Dói. - reclamou, mas aguentaria a dor.

– Tá pronto. - disse Imani.

– Viu? - Mizu riu com a loira.

– Ainda falta o do seio. - tirou a mão da namorada dali.

– Tira a blusa e o sutiã. - disse a garota.

– Ok... - tirou o resto da roupa.

Passou a mão no mamilo de Tsuki e furou-o.

– Doeu menos. - disse ao ver que já estava pronto - Agora é você, meu amor. – disse Tsuki, à Mizu.

– Sim. - Mizu tirou a roupa e sentou-se exibindo os seios para a loira que sorriu e pegou num deles.

Tsuki colocou sua roupa de volta, só não colocando a blusa.

Imani acaricava o seio de Mizu enquanto o furava.

– Ahn... - gemeu a castanha.

– Se contenha. - falou Tsuki no ouvido de Mizu.

– Ahh... - Imani terminou com um selinho em Mizu. - Pronto.

– Vamos fazer a tatto aqui mesmo? - perguntou Tsuki, admirando o piercing novo de Mizu.

– Claro, podem escolher o desenho.

– Eu mesma trouxe. - mostrou um desenho de um anjo negro - Quero este, na barriga.

– Vamos lá. - pegou os materiais e começou a trabalhar no corpo de Tsuki.

Aquela tatto demorou bastante para ficar pronta, mas comoTsuki queria que fosse feita em uma única sessão, aguentou. Quase seis horas depois, Imani terminou.

Ambas terminaram ali e despediram-se da tatuadora, indo para casa.

– Ficou linda. - disse Tsuki assim que chegaram em casa, olhava a tatoo no espelho.

– Sim, meio exagerada, mas bonita. - disse Mizu, brincando com seus mamilos.

– Não achei exagerada. - foi até Mizu e pegou nos seios dela - Ficou linda... - lambeu-lhe a orelha.

– Vamos... Quero agora... - tirou a calcinha.

– Nossa, anda muito safada mesmo. – Tsuki agarrou a namorada, jogando-a no sofá.

– Olha, molhadinha por você... – Mizu esfregou a calcinha branca na cara da namorada.

– Hum... – Tsuki fechou os olhos, curtindo o momento - Estou louca pra saber como vai ser te chupar com esse novo piercing no seio...

– Não precisa mais esperar. – Mizu tirou a blusa e pegou no peito do piercing verde-claro. Mizu adorava verde. - Só seu...

– Hai... – Tsuki lambeu ali devagar, sugando um pouquinho.

– Hm... - Mizu lambia seus dedos. - Você não acha que seria legal chamar alguém mais?

– Não quero ninguém mexendo no que é meu... - falou séria - Mas se você quer tanto... Podemos conversar. - sugava os mamilos da garota, enquanto sua mão ia à intimidade dela, massageando ali.

– Hm... - remexeu-se.

Ambas transaram durante um bom tempo das mais variadas formas. Mizu andava muito criativa.

– Mizu... Você não era assim antes... - Tsuki estava deitada no peito da namorada, haviam acabado de transar por quatro horas seguidas.

– Agora eu sou... – Mizu riu.

– Que história era aquela de por mais alguém no nosso meio? – Tsuki olhou a namorada nos olhos.

– Uma fantasia... – Mizu corou.

– Hum... E quem seria essa garota? - já até imaginava, mas o ciúme não a fazia acreditar.

– Na verdade, eu pensei em um garoto.

– Não! - falou alto - Isso nunca.

– Não? – Mizu sentou-se. - Mas eu queria.

– Um garoto não. Uma menina pode até ser, mas um garoto, não. Me desculpe Mizu, mas isso eu não suportaria.

– Qual é a diferença? Se pode outra pessoa, o sexo é de menos.

– Não é não, um garoto vai poder meter em você com aquilo que eles têm, já uma menina não tem.

– E daí? – Mizu continuava sem entender.

– E daí? Tudo bem então, quer colocar um pau entre nós, à vontade. Vou tomar um banho. - e assim fez, trancando a porta do banheiro.

– Tsuki, me diz qual a diferença dos brinquedos que usamos pra um cara?

– Eu vejo muita diferença. - respondeu, ligando o chuveiro.

– Fala ae. – Mizu parou na porta do banheiro.

– É algo dele que vai entrar em você, já com brinquedos não.

– Não pode mesmo fazer isso por mim? Eu nunca transei com um garoto, você já, não é justo. A castanha cruzou os braços embaixo dos peitos nus.

–Tudo bem. - saiu do banho e do banheiro, pingando mesmo - Mas eu que vou escolher.

– Ok. – Mizu sorriu.

– Quer pra hoje mesmo ou pode ser pra outro dia? - encostou Mizu na parede, mordendo o pescoço dela.

– Outro dia. - acariciou as curvas da namorada.

– Tudo bem... – Tsuki sorriu.

– Hehe... - a menina correu para a cama, já fantasiando com a transa.

Tsuki vestiu alguma coisa e foi se deitar.

– Amor, to com soninho. - bocejou.

– Então dorme, amor. – Mizu sorriu.

Tsuki assim fez, dormiu até o dia seguinte e infelizmente tinha que ir trabalhar e ir para a faculdade.

Mizu dormiu toda aberta e relaxada.

O dia se passou normal, Tsuki foi ao trabalho e à faculdade, mas antes de ir para casa passou num lugar. Ao chegar em casa tinha uma boa notícia a Mizu.

– Já está em casa, amor? - chamou por Mizu assim que entrou.

– Sim... - a menor trocava-se.

– Já arrumei o garoto que você me pediu. - foi ao quarto e deu um selinho na namorada.

– E quem é? – Mizu arregalou os olhos.

– Um amigo meu da faculdade, o James. Você o conhece.

– Sim, e quando vai ser?

– Hoje. - sorriu.

Continua...


	3. James

- Ótimo. - sorriu e beijou a menina. - Obrigada.

- Não foi nada, minha linda. Vai se arrumar vai, daqui a duas horas o Jim estará aqui.

- Ok. - foi logo tomar um banho.

Tsuki separou sua roupa. Assim que Mizu saísse do banho, entraria. Esta logo saiu enrolada na toalha e foi ver sua própria roupa.

Tsuki não demorou muito no banho, logo já estava saindo, completamente vestida e maquiada.

Mizu também colocou um vestidinho preto abotoado atrás, e maquiagem leve.

- Bem...

- Gostou, amor? – Tsuki usava uma micro saia preta, blusinha que ia somente até embaixo dos seios fartos e era bem decotada, esta cinza com glitter, sandália de salto alto e maquiagem escura.

- Tá linda. - Mizu abraçou-a e apertou-lhe o bumbum. - Ele demora muito?

- Acho que não. - olhou o relógio.

- Espero que não...

Tsuki ia beijar a namorada, mas ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Acho que é ele.

- Vou abrir. – Mizu correu até a porta.

- Oi. - Mizu sorriu.

- Oi, Mizu. - James era um garoto de cabelos pretos e repicados, seus olhos eram verdes e a pele muito clara.

- Entra. – Mizu corou e deu passagem ao rapaz.

- Olá, James. - Tsuki sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do colega.

- Olá, Tsuki. - fez o mesmo e beijou o rosto da garota.

- Então... Lembra-se do que combinamos, não é? – perguntou Tsuki, sorridente.

- Lembro. Querem mesmo isso?

- Claro. - Tsuki sorriu, pervertida - Ela está louquinha por isso. - sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.

- B-Bem... Então... - o rapaz corou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Vou ter que dar o primeiro passou ou um dos dois pode fazer isso por mim? - Tsuki cruzou os braços, séria.

- É que... Não é tão fácil, amor... - disse Mizu, envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, então deixa comigo. - pegou Mizu pelas mãos e a colocou atrás de James, fazendo a mão da garota ir para o peito dele. Foi pra frente de James, beijando os lábios dele, enquanto suas mãos pegavam nas coxas de Mizu.

- Ahn... - a menor, esfregou-se em James.

James pegava na coxa de Tsuki e de Mizu, deliciado com as garotas. Já Tsuki, beijava James, mas queria era deixar a namorada louca de tesão, por isso, fez a menina ir pro meio, deixando-a de frente a James.

- Hmm... - Mizu beijou a boca do garoto, enquanto este lhe apertava o peito. Tsuki apalpava o garoto, tocando o membro dele por sobre a calça.

- Ahn... - James gemeu e levou ambas para a cama. Deitou-se sobre Mizu, apertando-lhe a coxa.

- Também quero... - falou Tsuki, tirando a sandália e a blusa, ficando com um sutiã cinza de renda.

- Claro, gostosa. - apertou a coxa da morena, e passou a mão em seu sexo.

- Ahh... - olhou Mizu com um sorriso no rosto - Está só no começo, meu amor...

- Eu sei... Vai ser muito bom... - tocava o sexo, chegando a calcinha para o lado.

- Mas que gostosas safadas... - falou James, mordendo o pescoço de Tsuki.

- Ainda não viu nada, James. Hmmm... - tirou a mão de Mizu e colocou a sua no lugar, enquanto com a outra abria a calça de James e colocava o membro dele pra fora.

- Ahh... Quero provar uma coisa. - Mizu foi até o garoto e lambeu-lhe o membro.

- Aahh... - James gemeu ao sentir a boca de Mizu envolver seu membro.

Tsuki levantou e foi para junto de Mizu, queria lamber também.

- Gostoso, né. - lambia deliciada, uma vez ou outra beijava Mizu, mas logo voltava a lamber James.

- Hmmm... - Mizu chupava quase tudo sozinha, gulosa. Os gemidos do garoto só a incentivavam.

James delirava com aquelas duas, nunca antes havia se imaginado em uma situação como aquela. Tsuki deixou o membro de James só para Mizu e foi chupar a garota, coisa que não foi muito difícil, já que a calcinha dela estava para o lado.

- Hmm... Hmm... - Mizu chupava o sexo de James com rapidez, rebolando na boca da namorada.

James estava delirando com aquilo, principalmente, porque nunca havia visto duas garotas juntas tão de perto. Já Tsuki não parava de chupar Mizu, lambia e sugava a intimidade dela, amando os gemidos que recebia em troca.

Mizu ficou em pé. Naquele momento, estava bem interessada em James, que era novidade. Beijava-o e esfregava os seios no peito do rapaz,que correspondia, acariciando seus cabelos e também sua cintura.

- Hm...

Tsuki ficou com um pouco de ciúmes, exatamente por saber que a garota faria aquilo que não gostara da ideia, mas era um presentinho para a namorada. Tirou a saia e o sutiã, ficando somente de calcinha, que era cinza de renda, deitou na cama e começou a masturbar-se, olhando a namorada e o amigo brincando.

James caiu por cima de Mizu, entre as pernas delicadas da menina. Esta riu e continuou a beijá-lo.

- Que doce você é, Mizu... Sempre soube que era gostosa por baixo das roupas discretas que usa...

Tsuki ria, James tinha mesmo jeitinho de ser bobinho. Pegou um dos seus brinquedinhos e ficou chupando este.

- Bem, Mizu... Eu posso? - esfregou-se na menina.

- Sim... Ah...

Tsuki sabia que se passasse dali e ele fizesse aquilo com ela, poderia perder a namorada, mas amava demais a garota e achava que ela não a largaria por causa de um "pau". Ficou apenas olhando, então.

- Ahh... – James penetrou Mizu que se contorceu e gemeu manhosamente, rebolando.

Tsuki ficou excitada com o gemido de Mizu, colocou a calcinha para o lado e foi se penetrando com o vibrador rosa, enquanto gemia baixinho.

- Tsuki... Por que não vem sentar na minha boquinha? - disse Mizu, enquanto James a estocava.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou... Ahh... - brincou mais um pouco sozinha, mas logo foi com Mizu, ficando assim de frente para James. Beijava o amigo enquanto rebolava na boca da namorada.

- H-Hmmm... - Mizu lambia bem rápido o sexo da morena, rebolando para James.

- Kami, eu nunca vi algo assim ao vivo... Ah... - disse o moreno.

- Hmmm... - Tsuki só sabia gemer, enquanto Mizu lambia sua intimidade e James beijava seus seios.

- Ahhh... Que gostosas... – James gemia.

- Aaah... - Mizu gemia também, apertando as coxas de Tsuki.

- Hmmm... Aaahhh... - Tsuki gemia como eles, rebolando mais e mais na boca da namorada, enquanto beijava James e tinha seus seios massageados por ele.

- Ahh... ahhh... – James, por sua vez, arremetia-se com força em Mizu, apertando os seus seios. Esta descontava tudo em Tsuki, chupando-a com gula.

- Nham... Amor...

- Mizu... Ahhh... Vou gozar, amor... Hmmm... - Mizu havia ficado muito boa naquilo, conseguia facilmente tirar o chão de Tsuki.

- Vai... vai, gostosa... - enfiava dedos e chupava.

- Hmmm... Hmmm... Aaaahhhh... - gozou deliciosamente, segurando nos ombros de James.

James pegou Mizu no colo depois que Tsuki saiu de cima da menina, e a fez rebolar em seu colo, enquanto o beijava.

- Ah, ah, que delícia... - gemiam ambos.

Tsuki ficou deitada se recuperando do orgasmo, olhando os dois ainda transando.

- Ahn... - Mizu movia a cintura e cavalgava deliciosamente rápido no membro de James. Esta a colocou de lado, apoiando sua perna no próprio ombro.

- Hm... Vou gozar... - Mizu gritou e gozou, junto com James.

- Gostou, minha querida? - perguntou Tsuki, vendo a amada e James exaustos.

- Sim... Foi bom... - o menino ainda beijava o pescoço da garota.

- Hehehe... - Tsuki divertia-se vendo o jeito que Mizu estava, já havia passado por aquilo com meninos, mas ainda sim preferia garotas.

- Obrigada... - Mizu foi até a namorada e a beijou de língua, acariciando-a. - Hmm... - fazia do seu jeito feminino e meigo, que só ela tinha.

- Minha fogosa. – Tsuki elogiou a namorada, acariciando os cabelos sedosos dela.

- Hehe... - mordeu o bico do seio da namorada. – James nem piscava diante daquilo.

- Quer mais, safada? - deu um tapa na bunda de Mizu.

- Hmm... - entrelaçou as pernas na namorada, sentando-se no colo dela, começando a rebolar.

- Cachorrinha... – Tsuki agarrou a bunda de Mizu, apertando e ajudando a garota a rebolar.

James, por sua vez, enfiou seu membro na boca de Tsuki, botando e tirando.

Tsuki, a princípio, se assustou, mas logo sorriu e chupou com vontade, lambendo e sugando toda a extensão do membro do rapaz. Enfiou um dedo no ânus de Mizu, que rebolava sem parar em seu colo.

- Ahhh... Tsuki... - gemeu, que nem um bebezinho.

- Hmmm... Hmmm... - não podia dizer nada com o membro de James em sua boca, mas não ligava. Colocou outro dedo em Mizu, e chupou com mais afinco a James.

- Oh... Ah... - o garoto penetrava a boca de Tsuki.

Tsuki parou de chupar James, e olhando para ele, disse:

- Tem um lugar melhor pra você por isso... - deitou melhor na cama, puxando Mizu para sua boca, abrindo as pernas em seguida.

O garoto sorriu e penetrou Tsuki, enquanto Mizu segurava os próprios seios, se esfregando na boca da morena.

- Aaahh... – Tsuki gemeu alto quando James entrou em si, e chupou com mais vontade ainda Mizu.

- Ahhnnn... - os três gemiam juntos, enlouquecidos.

- Ahh... Hmmm... James... Como faz gostoso... - disse Tsuki.

- Gostosa é você... Gostosa pra caralho. - metia repetidamente.

- Hmm... – Tsuki abriu mais as pernas, queria sentir James ir bem no fundo, enquanto lambia Mizu mais rápido, sabia que ela amava daquele jeito.

- Ahhh... ahh... - James se movia, remexendo o quadril, e estocando Tsuki enlouquecidamente, chupando-lhe os seios. - Vou gozar...

- Também vou... Aaahh... - queria que sua amada gozasse também, não teria mais forças depois daquilo.

- Ahhh... - Mizu gozou na boca de Tsuki, caindo para o lado. - Hm...

- Não pare, James... Ahh... Hum... - estava prestes a gozar, e acabou se desfazendo quando o rapaz deu uma estocada mais forte - James... Aaahhhh...

James gozou fora da garota, e deitou-se também.

- Ahh... Vocês são muito hot...

- E você sabe meter muito bem... Fazia tempos que eu não sabia o que era uma boa transa. - respondeu Tsuki.

- Como é? - perguntou Mizu.

- Uma boa transa com um homem, Mizu. Um homem. - olhou a namorada, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Ah bom... - riu.

- Bobinha. – Tsuki acariciou a namorada, dando um selinho nela.

- Bem, eu vou dormir um tantinho... – Mizu suspirou, deitando-se entre os dois.

- Durma bem, meu anjo. - Tsuki puxou Mizu para seu peito como era de costume e ficou acariciando o cabelo da namorada.

Assim a menina fez. James ainda ficou acordado.

- Ela é bonita... - passou a mão no corpo nu de Mizu. - Há quanto tempo estão juntas?

- Morando juntas há um ano, mas já namoramos há mais que isso, bem mais.

- Você também é linda, Tsuki... Muito linda... – James esticou as mãos e tocou os seios de Tsuki.

- E você é muito assanhado, James. - riu - Não me parecia tão safadinho na faculdade.

- Só to dizendo a verdade... Queria fazer sozinho contigo. Agora que ela dormiu... – o garoto corou.

- Não sei se devo... – Tsuki também corou.

- Não vou te forçar, linda... Mas eu... Eu nunca me senti como sinto por você... É tão sedutora... Gosto do seu jeito há tempos.

- James... - olhou a namorada dormindo, ela tinha tido sua diversão, agora era sua vez - Tudo bem, mas vamos para outro lugar.

- Tsuki... – James sorriu docemente, e foi com a garota para a sala, onde fizeram mais sexo.

- Tsuki... Eu te amo... - dizia, enquanto penetrava a menina, acariciando-a.

- James... Não diga isso... Aahhh... - era deliciosa a forma com que era penetrada - Eu... Hmmm... Amo a Mizu.

- Entendo... Mas eu amo você... Desculpe...

- Tudo bem... - sorriu.

- Vou... - saiu da menina, e masturbou-se, ejaculando no peito dela. - Ohhh...

- Oh! - ficou completamente melada, havia um pouco em seu rosto também - Agora vai ter que me lavar...

- Vem, vou te dar banho... - pegou a menina no colo e a levou.

- É bem forte... - passou as mãos pelos músculos de James, sentindo ficar excitada só por esse ato.

- Obrigado, amor... - sorriu, sorriso este que também era lindo.

Tsuki se deixou ser lavada, aproveitando o que James fazia.

O rapaz lavou o corpo da menina, dando especial atenção aos seios e à intimidade. Abraçou-a ao terminarem.

- Bem, linda, eu já vou... – disse James, vestindo-se.

- Ok. - deu um beijo molhado em James. - Te vejo na faculdade. - sorriu.

- Espero que sim, linda. Diga tchau à Mizu por mim. - e foi embora.

Continua...


	4. Yuki

Tsuki fechou a porta de sua casa e encostou nessa, suspirando.

"Ele é tão gentil, tão lindo... Será..." - balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos - "Não! Eu amo a Mizu e apenas ela."

Mizu dormia tranquilamente, suspirando. Tsuki deitou com a namorada, tinha um longo dia na manhã seguinte. Adormeceu.

Yuki sempre ia falar com Tsuki na faculdade, e lhe dava presentes, quase sempre. Era todo atencioso e meigo.

- Eu gosto muito de estar perto de você...

- Yuki, não quero te magoar, mas tenho a Mizu... - Agia da mesma forma sempre, mas não podia negar, amava a atenção que recebia de Yuki, e isso mexia com o coração da garota.

- E-Eu...sei... não direi mais nada... - olhou o chão.

- Não fique assim, onegai. - Acariciou a face do amigo - Não quero te magoar.

- Ta tudo bem... eu sei disso. - Sorriu triste para a garota.

- Vamos, quero ver um sorriso. Vai achar alguém que te ame também.

- Hihi... - o menino mostrou os belos dentes, sorrindo. Mesmo não estando muito feliz.

- Vamos voltar para a aula, o último período já vai começar. - Puxou Yuki pela mão, levando o garoto consigo para a sala.

Mizu estava quase sempre estudando, ou então saia com Imani, para conversar. Yuki e Tsuki se encontravam quase sempre também.

Certo dia Tsuki estava em casa, era sábado, e Mizu tomava banho. A campainha tocou, e quando Tsuki foi atender, tomou um susto.

- Senhorita Tsuki?

- Hai. Sou eu.

- Isso é pra você. - a garota assinou um papel e pegou a entrega, era um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas com um cartão e um ursinho gigante de pelúcia.

- De quem é? - Perguntou Mizu que acabara de sair do banho e foi na sala.

- Não sei... - Pegou o cartão e leu, ficando corada - É do Yuki...

- Nossa... - Mizu ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nossa digo eu. - Colocou as rosas num vaso e o urso levou para o quarto.

- Hm... - Mizu deu de ombros e começou a vestir-se.

- O que foi, meu amor? - Abraçou a namorada por trás, não deixando ela por a calcinha, em vez disso, colocou sua mão na intimidade de Mizu.

- Nada, por quê?

- Por nada, só pareceu que você ficou com ciúmes. - Beijou o pescoço de Mizu, esfregando o clitóris dela.

- Ahn... Não quero agora... - Afastou-se.

- Nani? - Estava indignada, desde que foram morar juntas Mizu nunca havia negado fogo.

- Tou com fome... - Foi para a cozinha.

- Aff. – Encostou-se no guarda-roupa - Ela não é mais a mesma desde aquele dia... – Referia-se ao dia que transaram com Yuki.

Mizu foi para cozinha, e começou a fazer algo para comer.

Tsuki ligou para Yuki para agradecer ao presente.

- Alô! Yuki?

- Oi, Tsuki. Tudo bem?

- Hai. Tô ligando só pra agradecer aos presentes.

- Imagina, você merece. - Riu.

- Não, você que é gentil. - Ficou sem graça.

- Ahaha, obrigado, querida. Queria te ver...

- Vai me ver na segunda, oras.

- Hoje. Queria hoje...

- Yuki... - suspirou - Desisto. Você parece não entender.

- Desculpa, Tsuki. Melhor desligarmos... até segunda. - E desligou.

- Até... - disse para o telefone mudo - Esse Yuki.

Mizu comia na cozinha.

- Flores... ursinho...

- Amor? - Tsuki foi falar com a namorada.

- O quê?

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Ouvi você falando sozinha.

- Ta tudo ótimo. Não foi nada, Tsuki.

- Ok... - estava começando a ficar de saco cheio daquele namoro, Mizu não a tratava mais como antes, precisava fazer as coisas mudarem, ou acabariam terminando.

- Ok. - Mizu sorriu também.

Tsuki voltou para o quarto, se deparando com o gigantesco urso de pelúcia. Pensou na mesma hora em Yuki, e se ele a faria feliz, como a algum tempo não era com Mizu. Deitou na cama e acabou chorando, sofria por não saber o que fazer.

- O que foi, Tsuki? - Mizu apareceu ali.

- Nada. - Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, sentando na cama.

- Fala ae.

- É... É sobre nós. - Desviou o olhar da namorada.

- E ae?

- E ae? Não liga para como está nosso namoro, não é? Pra você eu não devo significar mais nada. Você mal fala comigo, nunca mais transamos, e isso desde que fizemos aquilo com Yuki. - Gritava.

- Eu ando ocupada, Tsuki-chan! E você sabe.

- Sempre andou e não era empecilho para ficarmos sem nos falar ou nos amarmos.

- Ai, que brega, Tsuki... - Sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Brega? - Gritou mais alto - Quer saber, pra mim chega. Cansei.

- É modo de falar, amor... calma...

- Cansei de ter calma. Pra mim acabou. Quando quiser verdadeiramente alguma coisa comigo, me procure. - Pegou uma mala e colocou algumas roupas e suas coisas da faculdade e do trabalho.

- T-Tsuki, espera! Calma, e-eu, eu prometo que vou te dar mais atenção, ok? - Abraçou-a.

- Não. Chega. Já disse, está tudo acabado. - Colocou uma roupa mais fechada - Pode ficar com o apartamento, e se precisar de dinheiro é só me procurar, caso contrário... Adeus.

- Tsuki, eu não quero acabar! Vamos conversar! - Começou a chorar.

- Não, eu queria conversar, mas você nunca me escutava. Agora, converse consigo mesma. - Saiu do apartamento batendo a porta, iria para algum hotel, não sabia ao certo, mas precisava sair dali.

- Tsuki, não... por favor, eu te amo... - chorava.

Tsuki dirigia em qualquer direção, não tinha para onde ir, e pelo horário e época do ano, duvidava que encontraria algum lugar com vagas.

- Tsuki... - ligou à namorada. Não podia deixar por isso.

Tsuki olhou no visor do aparelho, mas ao ver que era Mizu, desligou a chamada. Ela era a última pessoa que queria conversar no momento.

- Tsuki... - a garota atirou-se à cama, chorando.

Tsuki sem ter mais pra onde ir, parou em frente a um prédio qualquer.

- Droga. - Bateu no volante.

- Vou dar um tempo pra ela... – Mizu limpava os olhos. - Depois a procuro.

Tsuki chorava, sabia ter agido por impulso com Mizu, mas não aguentava mais aquilo.

Yuki andava por ali, de volta do mercado. Olhou o carro e frente ao edifício, e reconheceu Tsuki.

- Tsuki? - Correu até lá.

- Yuki? - Assustou-se - O que faz aqui? - Limpou o rosto às pressas.

- Eu é que pergunto. O que foi?

- Nada... Conhece algum hotel que ainda tenha vaga essa época e a essa hora? Preciso de um lugar pra ficar por uns tempos.

- O que aconteceu? - Olhou-a. - Você não tá bem, tá?

- Não. - Voltou a chorar.

- O que foi? - Entrou no carro e abraçou-a.

- Yuki, onegai, me leve pra algum lugar, mas preciso sair daqui. Preciso de paz. - Abraçou o amigo, chorando mais e mais.

- Vem, eu sempre vou te levar para o meu lugar especial. - Pegou na mão da garota, e a levou para a praia, ver o pôr do sol de cima de uma rocha.

- Aqui é lindo, Yuki. - Aos poucos parava de chorar. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

- Né? - Afagou a menina. - Quer conversar sobre o que houve?

- Hai... - olhava para o horizonte - Eu e Mizu terminamos... na verdade, eu que terminei com ela.

- Por quê?

- Não sei bem ao certo, mas ela mudou muito comigo de uns tempos pra cá. Não é mais a mesma, não me trata mais da mesma forma. Cansei de ser desprezada.

- Será que foi minha culpa?

- Mesmo que tenha sido, não te culpo, Yuki. Mizu que andava estranha...

- Bem, sei que vai ficar tudo bem, linda... - abraçou-a.

- Espero que sim. - Ficou olhando para o céu, até que o sol já estava completamente a mostra - Arigatou por ter me escutado, Yuki. Mas preciso arrumar um lugar pra ficar antes da faculdade.

- Que tal a minha casa? Eu moro sozinho, e só volto pra minha cidade em alguns finais de semana.

- Não teria problema?

- Nenhum. - Sorriu.

-Arigatou. - Abraçou Yuki - Vamos então? Ainda tenho que pegar meu carro.

- Vamos. - Levantou-se e foi com Tsuki para casa, no carro dela.

- Onde posso colocar minha mala? - Perguntou assim que entraram na casa de Yuki.

- Bom, pode colocar no meu quarto. Eu durmo no sofá. - Levou-a até o quarto, simples, de persianas azuis e uma cama com cobertor preto, e uma escrivaninha com notebook.

- Não quero te tirar do teu conforto. - Colocou a mala lá e voltou - A cama é de casal... Se não se importar, podemos dormir juntos.

- Vou adorar... - riu.

- Ok. - Sorriu e foi se trocar, logo iriam para a faculdade.

Mizu mal conseguia se concentrar nas coisas que fazia. Cortara-se cozinhando, batera na parede, e quase fora atropelada. Só pensava em como resolver-se com Tsuki, e onde ela poderia estar.

Tsuki pensava a todo instante em Mizu, mas com o tempo, e como nunca mais vira a garota, a dor foi passando e sua vida foi seguindo. Só ficava chateada de Mizu nunca ter ido procura-la.

Naquele dia, Mizu ligou-lhe.

- Atenda, Tsuki...

Tsuki deixou o celular na casa de Yuki, esqueceu de pegar antes de ir pra faculdade.

- Oh, ela não quer mesmo me ver... - Pensou Mizu, em lágrimas. - Onde você tá, Tsuki...?

A mais de um mês que não falava nem via Mizu, e isso magoava muito Tsuki. Mas se a garota não queria falar com ela, não iria correr atrás. Nesse dia, tinha combinado de ver um filme com Yuki, na casa que agora dividiam.

- Hehe, espero que goste de terror, linda... – Yuki levou pipoca e refrigerante à garota.

- Um pouco, mas tenho medo. – Riu, sem graça.

- Não tenha. Te protejo... - olhou-a, louco para beijar aquela boquinha rosada.

- Arigatou. - Sorriu e abraçou Yuki, espontaneamente.

- Hmm... - abraçou-a forte, também.

- Vamos ao filme? - Notou que rolou um clima, preferiu ficar longe.

- C-Claro... - fez uma carinha triste, e deu play no filme.

A todo instante Tsuki fechava os olhos e se agarrava a Yuki, morrendo de medo. Gostava de terror, mas aquele já era de mais.

- Oh... - Yuki a acariciava, para transmitir-lhe segurança.

- Ah! - Gritou, pulando para o colo do moreno.

- Calma, linda! - Assustou-se também, e sem querer, apertou-lhe o bumbum.

- Não quero mais ver, estou com medinho. - Escondeu o rosto no peito de Yuki, nem ligando pra mão dele em sua bunda.

- Ta, eu tiro... - disse o rapaz.

- Não me larga. - Ainda tinha medo, e não soltava Yuki por nada.

- Eu já tirei, querida...

- Hai. - Olhou pra TV, o filme não mais passava.

- Viu? Estamos seguros? - Sorriu-lhe.

- Arigatou. - Empolgada foi beijar a bochecha de Yuki, mas acabou dando um selo nos lábios dele - Oh, gomennasai. - Corou.

- Não faz mal... amo seus lábios... - não resistiu, e beijou-a.

Tsuki não hesitou e correspondeu ao beijo, estava muito carente, precisava daquilo.

- Hmmm... - lambeu-lhe a língua, e deitou-a no sofá.

- Yuki... - abriu as pernas abraçando Yuki com elas.

- Tsuki... - olhou-a, corado.

- Onegai... Me ame... Preciso de você. - Fechou os olhos, se entregando totalmente a ele.

- Te amar? Daquele jeito...?

- Hai... De todos os jeitos. Do jeito que você quiser. Onegai.

- Hmm... meu amor... - Atacou-lhe o pescoço e apertou um seio da menina.

- Aaahhh... Yuki... - Se contorcia de tesão.

- Tsuki... - passou a mão na garota, e levou-a à sua cama.

Tirou a camisa assim que caiu na cama que dividiam, não usava nada por baixo.

Yuki sorriu e começou a sugar o mamilo esquerdo da garota.

- Aahh... Que gostoso. - Segurou os cabelos de Yuki.

- Hmm... Hmm... - chupou o outro, indo com a mão até a calcinha da garota, pondo-a de lado e enfiando um dedo ali.

- Aaahhhh... - gemeu alto, Yuki sabia mexer muito bem consigo.

- Hm... - Desceu até ali, tirando a peça íntima, e lambendo o sexo de Tsuki.

- Yukiiiii... - abriu mais as pernas, dando total acesso a sua intimidade pra Yuki.

- É bem sensível aqui, não? - Chupou.

- H-Hai... Aahhh... - aquilo estava enlouquecendo a garota.

O menino masturbava-se enquanto fazia aquilo, louco para ter Tsuki só para si.

- Deliciosa...

- Onegai, Yuki... Me faz gozar... Onegai... - implorava por prazer, já estava mais do que louca com o tesão

- Como, amor? - passou sua glande ali, na aberturinha de Tsuki.

- Do jeito que você quiser... - lambeu os lábios ao ver o garoto nu em cima de si.

Penetrou a menina, e a abraçou, começando a mover-se e beijando-a na boca, com carinho.

Passou as pernas pelas costas de Yuki, deixando o caminho livre para todo o membro dele. Correspondia ao beijo da mesma forma com que era beijada, com carinho.

- Ah... Ah... Ah... - sugava o seio da garota, movendo-se bem depressa. Botou-a de quadro, tirando o membro e enterrando de uma vez de volta para o corpo da morena.

- Ahhh... Hmmm... Mais... Mais... - empinava a bunda, louquinha pra receber mais daquele membro gostoso.

- Ahnn... ahhh... ah... - segurou-a por trás, investido seguidamente, apertando-lhe os peitos.

- Te amo...

- Ahh... Também, Yuki... - as estocadas eram tão fortes que não aguentou muito mais tempo, gozando deliciosamente, melando todo o membro de Yuki.

- Ahh... - o garoto saiu da menina, e gozou no lençol.

- Yuki... Isso foi... fantástico. - Caiu na cama devido ao cansaço.

- Foi, linda... tudo contigo é fantástico. - Abraçou-a e deitou-se com ela.

- Você é muito carinhoso comigo, Yuki. - Sorriu.

- Você merece, amor...

- Oh! - se lembrou que disse que também amava-o, mas era mentira, disse somente por causa do calor do momento. Ficou quieta, aproveitando o carinho, não queria magoá-lo.

- Linda... - acariciava-lhe as costas.

- To com soninho... - se aconchegou mais no rapaz.

- Dorme, querida. - Sorriu, apertando-a contra si.

- Hai... - não demorou muito e Tsuki dormiu, pensando em Mizu...

Continua...


End file.
